


Ophilia's Initiation

by WotanAnubis



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Religious Rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Ophilia witnesses a very private religious devotion.





	Ophilia's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a brief bit of kinky nonsense. It ended up slightly longer than that. Though still kinky nonsense.

Night had fallen in the Woodlands and the party were huddled closely around the campfire. It wasn't particularly cold, but the long shadows of the trees and the tangled branches above blocking the moon meant that the only real light was that of the fire. Outside the circle, the darkness of the forest was dense, sinister and impenetrable.

Or nearly so.

"Well now, what's that?" Cyrus remarked, squinting towards the utter dark. "Do my eyes deceive me or do I glimpse some glimmer in the distance?"

H'aanit looked up sharply. "Thou seest true," she said, clearly not happy about it. "Pray, leaven it be."

"Is there something dangerous out there?" Cyrus asked. "Some wicked spirit that leads travelers astray and leaves them lost in the woods, perhaps?"

"No," said H'aanit. "That is, yes. Such spirits worken their mischief here. But that light be none of them."

"Forbidden, then," said Cyrus.

H'aanit considered this for a moment before answering. "Nay. Thou'rt not forbaden from that place. But thou shouldst not venturen there either." She sighed. "It be a temple."

"A temple, eh?" Therion said, the flickering light of the campfire making his broad grin seem more sinister than usual. "Filled with riches ripe for the plundering?"

H'aanit glared at him. "Forgetten whatever thou mighst be planning lest thou finden my arrow through thine eye."

Therion raised his hands in a gesture of mocking submission. "Woah now, none of that. But come on. Mysterious temple out in the deep, dark woods? I can't be the only one wondering if it holds any treasure."

"Who is it dedicated to?" Ophilia asked.

Again H'aanit paused for a time while she considered her answer. "A Goddess of Forest and Earth," she said at last. "I shall sayen no more about Her."

"Indeed?" Cyrus asked. "I don't believe I'm familiar with any such deity. Perhaps you might give me her name at least?"

"Nay," said H'aanit.

"A shame," Cyrus sighed. "But no surprise, I suppose. People can be so protective of their superst- their mysteries."

"Enough," said H'aanit. "The hour is late. We shoulden to bed."

"It's not _that_ late," Therion said.

* * * * *

Ophilia lay silently in her tent, wide awake, straining to her the smallest of sound. So far, all she'd heard was the wind blowing through the leaves or the scurrying of some swift forest animal. But she was certain that if she'd stayed silent enough and aware enough, she'd hear one of her fellow travelers.

Ophilia inhaled sharply when she heard the faint rustling of canvas someone left their tent. Then the snapping of a twig and the crackle of leaves as they walked through the camp. Ophilia clambered to her tent's opening and peered out. 

H'aanit disappeared from the circle of light cast by the dying campfire as she walked in the direction where Cyrus had thought he'd seen something.

Ophilia slipped out her tent and followed H'aanit. She tried to be as silent as she could, but she also wanted to hurry until she was away from the campfire. If H'aanit heard her or saw her, she'd certainly send her back.

But H'aanit didn't look back as she made her way deeper into the woods. Even so, Ophilia skulked from tree to tree, just in case. Somewhere above the tangled canopy there was a clear sky. Here and there, the pale light of the moon penetrated the utter darkness for the forest. It wasn't much, but it surely be enough for someone like H'aanit to spot Ophilia is she wasn't careful.

She had to know. Ophilia wasn't entirely sure why, but she did. Somewhere buried underneath H'aanit's obvious reluctance to speak, she'd sensed the huntress' devotion to her Goddess. Part of her needed to know who H'aanit was so devoted to. And why she was so devoted. She just didn't know why she needed to know.

Perhaps... if she understood H'aanit better... they would grow closer. And that was very important to Ophilia in a way she hadn't really examined yet.

Suddenly the trees stopped and H'aanit stepped out into a clearing. Soft moonlight shone done so brightly, it almost seemed like a second sun after the dark forest. Ophilia jumped behind the biggest tree she could find. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest, she peeked around the tree trunk. But H'aanit still hadn't looked back. Instead she walked on towards the temple.

It wasn't a very big building compared to anything in Flamesgrace, but quite big for something built in the middle of an inhospitable wood. It had been built out of crude blocks of stone and was overgrown with moss and grass, making it look somewhat like a small hill.

Ophilia hesitated after she watched H'aanit walk inside. It was fairly easy to hide from the hunter in the forest, crowded as it was with trees and bushes. But that temple? It was just about possible there was nowhere to hide in there. And H'aanit spotting her out in the forest was one thing. But H'aanit seeing her in the very temple she'd told everyone not to go... well, if that were to happen, she could forget the idea of ever growing closer to the huntress.

Step by slow, reluctant step, Ophilia walked closer to the overgrown temple. She breathed so heavily and so nervously, she half expected H'aanit to step out of the small building wondering what all the noise was.

Ophilia leaned against the wall next to the door and risked a glance inside. The moment she did, she felt her body getting hotter and she just knew she was blushing.

There was a statue inside the temple and a hole in the building ceiling meant that it caught the moonlight. It was a statue of a woman - H'aanit's goddess, no doubt. Some sculptor had gone through a lot of trouble to make her look very realistic. And this was somewhat troubling because, well, she was naked. Quite, quite naked. She also had very... Ophilia blushed even harder just thinking it, but there was no avoiding it. H'aanit's goddess had quite large breasts. Very large, very naked breasts.

If Ophilia hadn't been so embarrassed, she might have been able to appreciate the skill that had gone into that statue. H'aanit's goddess stood proud and commanding while also drawing attention to her... to her... to her impressive chest.

Ophilia took a few deep, trembling breaths. Enough to calm her down a bit, but not enough to douse the heat inside of her. Apart from the moonlit goddess, she'd also seen H'aanit with her back to the door, kneeling in front of some altar as well as some pillars of to both sides.

Well, she'd come this far. Nowhere to go but inside.

Ophilia slowly crept through the door and onto the stone floor, which fortunately didn't echo much. She snuck towards one of the walls and hid behind a pillar. As she glanced out from behind it, she could see H'aanit in front of the altar, totally oblivious to her presence. It wasn't a very good view, but it would do. Probably it would do. Certainly.

Ophilia left the tentative shelter of the pillar and hurried to the next. And the next.

Now she was almost level with the stone altar, which turned out to have a stone bowl set on top of it. She was also level with H'aanit, kneeling on the stone floor, lit up by the moonlight falling in through the hole in the ceiling. All the huntress had to do was glance to the side and she would surely see her. The sensible thing to do would be to draw back at least one pillar, but Ophilia somehow just couldn't bring herself to.

The statue of H'aanit's well-endowed goddess loomed over them both. Ophilia tried not to look at it. Her.

H'aanit stood up. Less than five seconds later, Ophilia had to clamp both her hands against her mouth to muffle her surprised shrieking.

H'aanit had started disrobing. One by one, she cast her furs and leathers aside as though they were nothing. As though she wasn't standing in a chilly temple at night. Ophilia felt her mouth going dry as the huntress revealed her strong, scarred body. Felt the heat inside of her grow more intense between her legs.

She should leave. Now. Right now. She was already intruding on a private moment and it had suddenly become unimaginably more private.

But she couldn't. No matter how much she might want to, Ophilia found herself frozen on the spot, staring in stunned admiration at H'aanit's naked body.

Standing totally naked in front of the stone altar, H'aanit leaned over it so that her bare breasts were above the bowl. Then the huntress brought her hands up to her chest and began gently massaging her breasts. Within moments, streams of milk sprayed from her nipples and fell into the bowl.

Ophilia stared, unable to cope. H'aanit's goddess, naked. H'aanit, naked. H'aanit milking her naked breasts. It was all... it was... She didn't know what to think. She couldn't think. It was certainly not like any ceremony Ophilia had ever witnessed.

H'aanit groaned with soft pleasure as she continued milking herself in front of her goddess. Ophilia whimpered at the sound, felt her arousal build between her legs.

Ophilia wanted to step out from behind her pillar. Wanted to walk up to H'aanit and kiss her wet breasts, wanted to taste her milk on her tongue, wanted to feel it flow down her throat. She might not understand exactly what was going on, but her desires didn't need to know. They needed H'aanit's milk. And with every moment that passed, with every drop that fell into the bowl, that desire only seemed to grow.

H'aanit sighed and straightened, apparently done milking herself. Ophilia found herself staring intently at the huntress' breasts. Just because she done milking herself, that didn't mean she had no more milk left. Small rivulets still streamed from her nipples, down the curves of her breasts. Ophilia licked her lips and wondered what it would be like to lick that milk from H'aanit's exposed skin.

H'aanit raised the filled bowl, most likely in honor of her goddess, then put it to her lips and drank. Drank her very own breastmilk. Drank the very milk she'd squeezed from her very own breasts mere moments ago.

Ophilia let one of her gloved hands drift down her cleric's robes and press between her legs. She was hot and in need, and right now there was only one thing that could satisfy her.

H'aanit put the bowl back on the altar and sighed, fulfilled.

"Thou canst comen out of hiding now," the huntress said.

Ophilia squeaked with surprise and yanked her hand away from her crotch. On trembling, uncertain legs, she left her spot behind the pillar and walked to the moonlit altar. As she approached, she couldn't help but notice there was still plenty of H'aanit's milk in the bowl.

"How... h- how long have you known I was here?" Ophilia asked, her voice an unsteady whisper.

"Since shortly after leaven the camp. Thou'rt a skilled enough tracker, but no matchen for me."

"Oh," said Ophilia, blushing. Ashamed. Embarrassed. Aroused. "So... you don't... mind me seeing... all this?"

"Nay. Not you," said H'aanit.

Ophilia's gaze wandered to the bowl. "And, uhm, all that, uhm..."

"Milk?" H'aanit suggested.

Ophilia nodded.

"A blessing from minen Goddess," H'aanit said. She smiled. "Thou mayst drink, should thee liken."

Ophilia swallowed hard. "I'd..." she began.

" _However_ ," H'aanit said, "shouldst minen Goddess find thee worthy, thy'll be blessed the same as I."

"Which means...?"

H'aanit's only response was to bring her hands up to her breasts and squeeze, spraying milk across the altar.

"And if she... doesn't find me worthy?"

"Thy'll not be blessed," said H'aanit. "But thy'll not be punished either."

Ophilia took the bowl in her gloved hands. She hesitated before bringing it to her lips even though her body thirsted for H'aanit's milk.

"Should I say something first?" she asked. "Some prayer of thanks, perhaps?"

"Nay," said H'aanit simply.

"Well, thank you anyway, H'aanit, for sharing this with me."

H'aanit inclined her head. "Thou art most welcome."

Ophilia raised the bowl and took a sip. H'aanit's milk was slightly warm and surprisingly sweet and felt delicious on her tongue. She took a breath, put the bowl to her lips and drank. H'aanit's milk flowed into Ophilia's mouth and she drank it eagerly, swallowing every mouthful as fast she could. She felt as if she could taste every drop that flowed across her tongue and every drop heated her body.

Ophilia drank H'aanit's milk so greedily that she couldn't hold it all. Milk spilled out of the side of her mouth and ran down her chin, where it dripped on her cleric's robes. Even so, she drank most of it, gulp after wonderful gulp, the taste of H'aanit on her tongue, H'aanit's warmth flowing into her body.

Ophilia put the empty bowl down heavily, panting for breath. The tip of her tongue slipped out of her mouth and ran across her lips, lapping every single drop of H'aanit's milk she could find.

"That was..." Ophilia paused. 

She wasn't sure what to tell H'aanit about her milk. The taste of it had been... divine... and it had comforted and aroused her both. She felt pretty full and felt she could drink H'aanit's milk forever. She wanted more, but she was also satisfied with what she'd got. If H'aanit offered to milk herself into the bowl so she could drink more, she'd probably refuse. If H'aanit offered to let her drink straight from her milky breasts, she'd accept immediately.

"Delicious," Ophilia concluded.

"Good," H'aanit. "How dost thou feel?"

Ophilia smiled. She raised a gloved hand to her chin and wiped a few errant drops of milk. "Wonderful."

"I'm gladde. However, I meant-"

Ophilia groaned when she felt a sudden ache in her breasts. It didn't hurt, as such, but there was a sudden pressure. A certain... fullness. Looking down, Ophilia saw a damp patch spread across her white robes, turning the fabric nearly translucent.

Ophilia struggled out of the top of her robe and dragged it down to her waists. Milk flowed freely from her nipples, down her exposed breasts, down her bare belly. Compared to H'aanit's steady trickle, this was a river of milk. And... was this just a trick of the light or were her breasts growing larger as they swelled with milk?

"I knewen it," H'aanit said. "My Goddess wouldst notte hesitate to bless one as pure as thou."

Ophilia looked H'aanit straight in the eyes. She was blushing and panting and her chest was a wet mess of milk.

"H'aanit, do you... would you like... this?"

"Only if thou desiren me so," H'aanit said.

"Please drink from me, H'aanit," Ophilia pleaded breathlessly.

H'aanit didn't waste words on a reply. She went down on her knees before Ophilia and kissed her belly. Ophilia mewed with delight when she felt H'aanit's lips press against her skin. Then she felt H'aanit tongue lap up the milk that had flowed down there. She moaned, as strange pleasure filled her body.

H'aanit lapped at Ophilia's body like a cat, or perhaps a snow leopard, dragging her tongue up and up her belly. When H'aanit reached the curves of the cleric's swelling, leaking breasts, she kissed them softly. Ophilia moaned. The lightest touch of H'aanit's lips on her breasts seemed to send waves of unaccustomed pleasure through her body. She felt an insistent yearning grow between her legs, but that was nothing compared to her longing for H'aanit's mouth on her nipples, drinking her milk.

Ophilia didn't have to wait very long for that longing to be fulfilled. H'aanit kissed and licked her all across the cleric's chest until there wasn't an inch of it that wasn't wet with their mixed milk and saliva. And every time H'aanit kissed her, the lustful fire within Ophilia grew.

At last, H'aanit's lips closed around one of her nipples and Ophilia felt her suckle on her, felt her milk flow straight from her breasts into H'aanit's warm mouth. The cleric moaned loudly, filling the ancient temple with the erotic noise of her pleasure. H'aanit drank as eagerly from her breast as Ophilia had done from the bowl. Perhaps even more so. Excitement burned through Ophilia body the longer H'aanit drank from and she found herself thrusting her chest towards the hunter in some primal, thoughtless attempt to bring her breasts even closer to her and fill her mouth with milk.

H'aanit switched from one of Ophilia's breasts to the other. In that brief moment where H'aanit had stopped suckling one breast and hadn't quite got started on the other, Ophilia almost wanted to scream with frustration. All that milk flowing down her own body instead of into H'aanit's mouth where it should rightfully go. It didn't seem right.

But before she had time to draw the breath she'd need to scream, H'aanit clamped down on Ophilia's other breast and drank as greedily as she had before. Ophilia moaned and gasped. Her mind was a mess of lust and yet also, somehow, the distant realization that the most terrible thing about H'aanit not drinking from her breasts wasn't that she'd stopped pleasuring her - and, oh, how glorious that pleasure was - but that her milk wasn't nourishing H'aanit. Some part of her insisted that her milk wasn't for her own delight. Well, not _just_ for her own delight. Her milk flowed so that it might delight others.

H'aanit drank and drank, switching from one of Ophilia's leaking breasts to the other, seemingly frustrated that she couldn't drink from both at the same time. Ophilia raised an arm, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She'd thought of pushing H'aanit's face against her chest, but there was no real way to press her breasts against the hunter's enthusiastic mouth. Instead, Ophilia began stroking H'aanit's hair, running her gloved hand down her long braid.

Suddenly, H'aanit withdrew and stood up. One look at the hunter's face told Ophilia that her mouth was still full of milk. And one look was all she got, because the next moment, H'aanit kissed her. H'aanit urgently pressed her lips against Ophilia and Ophilia opened her mouth in response. Her own milk flowed from H'aanit's mouth into hers. The taste of it was wonderful, though perhaps not quite as exquisite as H'aanit's milk had been. Even so, Ophilia was more than happy to drink her own milk from H'aanit's lips and tongue.

When Ophilia had drank every last drop of her milk from H'aanit's mouth, the two parted. Ophilia found that the flow of milk from her breasts had dried up to barely a trickle. An experimental squeeze produced a fountain of milk - as well as a shudder of pleasure.

"It would seem I still have plenty," she said sheepily.

"We are inne one of the sacred shrines of minen Goddess," H'aanit said. "Our milk shallt flow without pause while the moon shinen."

"And afterwards?" Ophilia asked.

H'aanit shrugged. The casual movement flung drops of milk away from her naked body. "The milk shall remainen. There whenever we desiren it."

Ophilia ran her hands across her milky breasts and for a moment regretted wearing gloves. She wanted to feel herself right now. She wanted to know what her skin and milk felt like against her fingertips.

"I think I might liked it if it flowed forever," Ophilia said.

"I understanden how thou feelest," said H'aanit. "Sadly, 'this impractical. Trust thee me on this."

"I suppose you're right," said Ophilia.

H'aanit gathered up her discarded clothes. Ophilia had expected her to put them on again, but was surprised when she just rolled them up in a bundle and carried them under one arm. Pleasantly surprised.

"I guess we should head back," said Ophilia.

"Indeed so," said H'aanit.

"H'aanit, uhm, would... stay in my tent tonight?"

"If thou so desirest, I would be gladde to," H'aanit replied. "Though I believe mine to be the more comfortable shouldst thou desirest to spend the night there."

"I'd like that."

The two women walked out of the ancient shrine and into the midnight forest. Somehow the dark and crowded trees didn't seem quite so sinister any more.

"H'aanit?" Ophilia asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you... going to get dressed again?" the cleric asked.

"Nay. Times like this, I preferen to be naked. Unless my nudity maken thee uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, no. Not at all," said Ophilia.

"And thee?" H'aanit asked. "Willst thou coveren thine breasts again?"

Ophilia looked down at her bare breasts. She hadn't really thought about them. But there they were, for all to see, milk dripping endlessly from her nipples. Milk meant for H'aanit. And perhaps...

"No," Ophilia said. "They feel much nicer like this."


End file.
